Phoenix: Rise from the ashes
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: Two years later, life has moved on for almost everyone. Everyone, but Silvia. Her heartache is still overwhelming. But, will she have to wait for the reincarnation cycle, or will fate grant her another chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix: Rise from the Ashes**

By: Mia Yagyu

Disclaimer: I do not own Aquarion or any of its characters. They belong to Kawamori Syoji and all of Project Aquarion.

Note: I have not seen the OVA yet. I will not use the Japanese terms (for all I have is the Funimation channel and my series DVDs are on the way ^_^;; ), so please bear with me. But, I am back to writing fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this.

~*~

Everything was quiet, almost too quiet…

The white virgin snow lay still on the ground, untouched by human hands. As the sun rose, its rays danced across the snow, causing the snow to sparkle with an array of colors. It was definitely a sight to see, if one was lucky enough to be awake. But, the one soul who was awake to see nature's marvelous splendor did not feel as if she was so fortunate.

"Apollo…"

Her deep blue eyes filled with tears as she choked out his name. Apollo – the boy who had helped her keep her dreams, who helped her rise against many enemies; including her brother. Yet, that boy was gone, sealed inside Aquarion, which was buried deep within the earth's crust. There had been many times that she had foolishly considered taking a shovel and digging until she found that sacred mechanical beast, but those had been the days that she did not have any strength to even get out of bed, let alone dig until her hands bled.

"Sirius…"

Large tears spilled from her eyes onto the railing that she was leaning on, down the poles, and eventually dripped onto the snow below her. Everything would be easier if she could just forget her beloved brother and the boy who had stolen her heart and her soul. But, it just wasn't that easy. Her hand lightly brushed the necklace around her neck, woven with red feathers – her only physical reminder of the brief love that they had shared, not as Apollonius and Celiane, but as Apollo and Silvia.

Twelve thousand years was too long to wait. Just thinking that made Silvia wish to end this cycle of life and hurry to speed up the reincarnation process, just so she could see him again. Her gripped tightened on Apollo's necklace. No, she had to live; to take care of the one's left behind. Her eyes drifted to Chibiko, who slept soundly on a trundle bed next to Silvia's bed. It had been two years since that fateful night where she had lost Sirius and Apollo to save humanity. Chibiko was well on her way to growing up, and Apollo's other friends had started lives outside of Deava. But, what about her? When was her heartache supposed to end and her life supposed to restart?

_Silvia…_

Her head jerked back, unsure she heard what she thought she had just heard. Was it just her imagination that the wind had just called her?

_Silvia…_

No, it wasn't. Silvia quickly picked herself up from the cold concrete patio and dashed into her room, grabbing her cloak and running outside, away from Deava. If circumstances were different, she would regret making the first footprints in the untouched snow. Silvia let her legs guide her, running towards where she thought the call for her came.

The wind picked up, the snow hitting her legs, as if it was trying to stop her. Silvia pushed through the blurring snow, ignoring the freezing pain that was shooting up her legs. She had to find that voice. Maybe it would lead her to Sirius or…. Silvia clutched her chest, her fingers wrapping around the rope of the necklace.

Finally, Silvia gave into her pain and collapsed. The wind calmed down and the snow storm around her ceased. Silvia opened her eyes to see that she sat on the edge of an iced over lake. She looked back to see that her footprints were gone; the snow was looked as if it was never ruined by her footsteps. She turned back around and leaned over the lake's edge, seeing her reflection. Then she blinked, and saw Celiane staring back at her. Her eyes widened, "Apollo…" Silvia breathed as she rose to her feet. Silvia took a step onto the lake, forcing her heart to lead her. In her reflection, Celiane walked the same way, her slender arm reaching out, her fingers outstretched.

"Apollo…" No, not loud enough, "Apollo," Louder, "Apollo!" Louder still, "APOLLONIUS!" Silvia cried out, tears falling from her eyes as she collapsed, "Come back to me! Apollo!"

The earth seemed to shake with her cries. The lake cracked with the sudden earthquake, Celiane disappearing as the ice broke under Silvia. Immediately, Silvia was surrounded in the lake's icy water and the light from the sun was slowly disappearing from her view. She was drowning, but she could not move. In fact, Silvia did not want to move. She wanted to see Apollo, to be in his embrace again, to feel his lips on hers, and that would not happen in this lifetime. She would have to wait 12,000 years to feel that warmth again.

_Silvia!_

Her eyes shot open long enough to see a flash of gold and she fell into a pair of arms, warmth surrounding her. Silvia cautiously reached out her hand, '_Apollo?'_ She was answered by another hand wrapping around hers.

_Silvia,_ Another warm hand brushed against her face, and a light brushing against her lips, _you must live Silvia._

'_Not without you, Apollo,_' Silvia responded, her eyes opening to see the face of the boy she fell in love with, '_You must come back with me. I need you,_' She pleaded, her hand tightening around Apollo's, '_Please!'_

_I want to, damnit, but not now,_ Apollo pulled Silvia into his embrace, _Not until it's time._

'_But,' _Silvia tried to protest, but her body was beginning to lose consciousness. She was falling too deep into the water. Apollo noticed this and white wings wrapped around Silvia, '_Don't leave me, Apollo. I can't wait another 12,000 years!'_

Another kiss silenced her pleas, and she finally collapsed in his embrace, _Don't worry, Silvia. It won't be that way… just wait a bit longer._

~*~

"Apollo!" Silvia cried out, quickly rising up and smacking her head against something, "Ow!" She cried out, falling back. Silvia quickly realized that she was inside a pod in Deava's infirmary. She shook her head and began to unhook herself from the tubes. After she removed the mask, Silvia pushed open the glass and quickly made her way back to her dorm. She ignored the protests from the doctors and nurses that discovered her, rushing down the hallway.

How many days had she been asleep? Did she really see Apollo, or was that just a dream? Her hand automatically went to her neck, only to find that the necklace wasn't there. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of the final physical separation from Apollo, but when she rounded the corner to her dorm, Chibiko stood there, her eyes wide. In her hands was the necklace, "He's here," Chibiko whispered, taking a step toward Silvia to hand her the necklace.

Silvia took the necklace, quickly putting it on, "Here?" She looked down at Chibiko, who nodded and pointed towards the patio. Silvia quickly made her way to the patio, her heart picking up speed. She leaned over the railing to see footprints around the patio, melted. She quickly hopped over the railing, barely landing on her feet, and followed the footprints. Silvia rounded the corner of Deava in time to see the sun rise, and with it, a figure rose up from the snow. Her eyes widened as she took a cautious step forward, "Apollo? Is that you?"

~*~

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix: Rise from the Ashes**

Chapter 2

By: Mia Yagyu

Disclaimer: I do not own Aquarion or any of its characters. They belong to Kawamori Shoji and all of Project Aquarion.

Note: I have not seen the OVA yet. But, I have the subs in my grubby lil paws! So, never fear, I'll be using the terms from now on. Thanks go to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and set the alert up for this story. I appreciate it and I hope that you continue reading and reviewing!

Side Note: I am so sorry this took so long to publish!

~*~

"Apollo, is that you?"

The boy with long red hair turned to look at Silvia as she slowly approached him. Her deep blue eyes studied the features of the boy that stood in front of her. His long untamed red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, wisps of it framing his tanned skin and brushed across his shoulders. Mismatched eyes looked back at her, confusion lighting the amber and ruby orbs. Silvia also noticed the canvas cloak that was wrapped around his long and lean frame; he had definitely grown taller than her in the past couple years. If he didn't look like Apollonius before, he sure as hell did now.

But, one thing did bother Silvia - Apollo hadn't reacted like she thought he would at their reunion. Instead of immediately wrapping his arms around her and maybe kissing her, the boy had just stood there, regarding her with the same confused expression that appeared on his face when they had first met in the alley with Baron and the others. Was Silvia just hoping too much for this to happen that she over exaggerated their reunion? No, it couldn't be!

Maybe he was just waiting for her to make the first move? Yes, that had to have been it! Silvia quickly swallowed the knot of doubt in her throat and took a step towards him, "Apollo…" She breathed as her steps picked up and she ran towards him, eventually running into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Silvia buried her head in his chest and breathed in, inhaling his scent. Something was a bit off with the scent, but Silvia just dismissed as it being cooped up inside of Aquarion in the depths of the earth for two years would probably alter anyone's scent.

"Umm…. Who are you?"

Silvia froze, her deep blue eyes widened in surprise. Who was she?! She was Silvia de Alisia, the reincarnated soul of Celiane, Apollonius' lover! But, instead of acting warm and affectionate towards her, the boy whom she was hugging had practically gone rigid under her touch. Silvia dropped her arms and backed away from him, involuntarily touching the necklace around her neck. Had Apollo forgotten everything they had been through? Had he forgotten the war with the Shadow Angels? He had to be kidding with her, he just had to be! But there wasn't any humor on his face; no arrogance or mischievousness lighting those mismatched eyes. If this boy was Apollo, he would have called her 'Princess Lame-o' or 'Amazon' like he normally did when he wanted to get her attention.

"I'm sorry," Silvia turned away from the boy, to hide the obvious heartbreak written on her face, "I thought you were my lover," She could not face him, too embarrassed. Her heart had suffered so long without Apollo, that she was easily duped when this guy who resembled Apollo and Apollonius suddenly appeared in front of her.

As Silvia tried to walk away, something in the corner of her mind tugged at her heart. There might just be one thing that would settle Silvia's mind down. She stopped and turned towards the boy, who stood there, still looking just as confused as before, but his eyes were held a bit of sadness in them. Silvia resisted the urge to run up and erase that sadness from his eyes, as hard as it was, "Tell me something," She looked back up at the boy, who slowly nodded, encouraging her, "Do you remember another boy by the name of Baron?"

Those mismatched eyes widened as the name began to sink in. Silvia watched as his head tilted down, then his shoulders dropped, and his whole body eventually folding to where he was knelt down on the ground, arms wrapped around him. Silvia immediately ran over to him and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. The boy was uttering incoherent words through grunts, and to Silvia's surprise, he uttered, "Celiane." At that point, Silvia knew she could not just leave this boy out here in the snow; she had to take him into DEAVA. Maybe Jun or Lihua could do some sort of reading on him? She rose to her feet and held out her hand to the boy, "Come on, let's get out of the cold," She suggested, tilting her head towards the base.

The boy nodded, slowly rose, but ignored the extended hand. Silvia could see the pain coursing through the boy's entire body, so she was not too upset when her offered hand was not taken. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as they made their way back to DEAVA to make sure that he didn't collapse or anything.

"Silvia!"

Silvia turned to see Lihua running towards her, with a blanket in her hands and Tsugumi right behind her. Both stopped when their eyes landed on the boy behind her, "Hey guys," Silvia casually greeted them.

Lihua's and Tsugumi's were stuck on the boy standing behind Silvia, "Silvia…is this…?" Lihua warily looked back at Silvia, taking a slight step back.

Silvia shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I don't even think he's sure who he is. I mentioned a name that was close to Apollo, and he doubled over in pain," She explained, taking the blanket from Lihua and wrapping around her shoulders, "I was hoping that maybe you or Jun could help him figure things out, Lihua."

"Sure," Lihua responded with a slow nod, before turning to Tsugumi, "Let the others know we found her."

"Right!" Tsugumi ran off into the snow, calling out to the people who were around, passing along the news.

Others? Had Chibiko become worried about Silvia being gone for so long and woken everyone else up with the news of Silvia's long-term disappearance? That seemed most likely to Silvia. _If Sirius were still alive…_ No, Silvia was not going to let her mind go there. Sirius was in a better place, his soul resting in the cycle of reincarnation. But, if this boy is Apollo, did that mean that Sirius was alive somewhere as well? Or to sour the thought, was Touma alive as well? No, it couldn't be possible. Silvia began wondering why fate was handing her these confusing cards.

Sure enough, as soon as they rounded the corner, there stood the whole group around Commander Fudou. It seemed slightly heartbreaking not to see Sirius among them, standing off to himself, giving that warm hearted smile towards his younger sister. Tears filled up in her eyes at that, but she shook them off. Sirius wouldn't want her mourning over him two years later. Silvia wiped her eyes on the cloak and joined the group as they walked inside.

Silvia hadn't paid any attention to the reactions of those around her to the sight of the boy with her. So, she hadn't any knowledge of the harsh look of the Commander towards the boy. The Commander always seemed know everything that went on inside of DEAVA's concrete walls, and the boy probably threw him off. The Commander stopped and turned around, "Lihua, Jun," He nodded towards the two and walked towards the boy. He saw Silvia freeze at his approach, ignored it, and motioned Lihua and Jun behind the boy, "We have to question you before we can let you go any further."

A similar look of intensity filled the boy's eyes as the Commander spoke to him. The boy looked towards Silvia, who nodded. The boy snorted a brief, "Fine," before turning and walking with Jun, Lihua and the Commander.

~*~

"Everything seems to be going according to plan."

"They have accepted him in?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Let's see what happens next."

"How much longer do we have before we act?"

"Not too much longer. I don't think He's going to last too much longer."

~*~

Silvia dried off her long blonde hair with a towel as she stepped out of a warm shower. Tsugumi and a very pregnant Chloe followed her. Tsugumi placed her hand on Chloe's stomach and giggled when she felt a kick in response, "She's a kicker, just like her father," Chloe laughed, wrapping a robe around her.

"Hope there isn't any fire to her kicks!" Tsugumi kidded, wrapping her long chestnut brown hair into a towel and slipping on her glasses.

Chloe chuckled at that, "Sometimes I wonder. I've been told I get indigestion more frequently than I should be…" She commented, running a hand on her stomach.

"Seriously?!" Tsugumi's eyes widened before Chloe nodded.

Silvia rolled her eyes at the two before giving a small smile towards Chloe and walking towards her room. It still hurt to hear about couples, even though it had been two years since she lost Apollo. Her hand brushed against her stomach and she felt her heart clench. If Apollo had still been alive, could it have been possible….? Silvia had to leave before she burst out into more tears.

Tsugumi and Chloe watched Silvia leave, looks of worry appearing on their faces. They still worried about Silvia, and they all knew that Silvia still fought with the feelings she had for Apollo and how quick she had lost Apollo and Sirius. Not knowing anything they could say to help comfort Silvia, the two girls continued on changing before leaving the dorms.

Suddenly, a medical team pushed passed them and headed down the hall, a gurney in tow. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed together, _"What's going on?"_ She asked as she closed her eyes and the two strands of hair on the sides of her face ever so slightly twitching.

"_Lihua has lost all consciousness,"_ Kurt's voice responded back.

Chloe's eyes widened. Lihua and Jun were with the Commander, interrogating the boy in the room, "Quick," She grabbed Tsugumi's hand, "Lihua's passed out."

"Lihua-senpai?!" Tsugumi questioned, her mouth dropping open. But, before the two could begin running after the medical team, the same team rounded the corner, pulling a gurney along with them. As they rushed past, the two girls caught a glimpse of the unconscious Lihua, "Senpai!!" Tsugumi called out, dropping Chloe's hand and running after the team.

Chloe went to follow, but a strong arm stopped her. She looked up to see Pierre, who nodded and flashed a smile. A blush painted itself on her face as she looked back at the hallway.

Something was definitely about to happen.

~*~

"Yes, master. I can see that it will not be much longer."

"The wheels of fate still continue to turn. Soon, that day will come where we will prevail."

~*~

END Chapter 2

Ending A/N: Okay, so guys, I was watching TV and an episode of the Golden Girls came on Lifetime. It was the one where Dorothy's ex-husband, Stan, invented something that finally made him a millionaire. Well, Sophia (Dorothy's mother) told Stan, "I called you a Yutz before, Stan. But, what I didn't tell you was that Yutz meant Apollo in Sicily!"

Omg, I think I died of laughter at that.

Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix: Rise from the Ashes**

Chapter 3

By: Mia Yagyu

Disclaimer: I do not own Aquarion or any of its characters. They belong to Kawamori Shoji and all of Project Aquarion.

Note: I have not seen the OVA yet. But, I have the subs of the episodes in my grubby lil paws! So, never fear, I'll be using the terms from now on. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and set the alert up for this story. I appreciate it and I hope that you continue reading and reviewing!

* * *

* * *

"_Johannes-sama,"_ A brown haired boy turned around, his eyes flashing to an eerie silver color before they focused in on their intended target, _"How do we go about approaching this situation? It's not like he can hold this form for much longer, especially since now he has already harvested."_

The intended target, a tall male with silver hair and metallic eyes, turned around to face the boy in front of him, _"It's quite simple, Lensi,"_ Those molten silver eyes turned to look at the corner of the room, _"We keep him there for as long as we need to, harvest the right amount of souls, bring back Otoha, Shilha, Moroha, and the others, bring back our own bodies, and then we put those annoying wingless ones out of their misery."_

"_Yes, I have to agree that this body of this wingless boy is not one that I am keen with,"_ The brown haired boy admitted, _"These clothes that these orphan children wore are just despicable! I cannot wait to have my own fingers and feathers back. But, I can see why you chose these forms for us. Should something happen to him, we can easily infiltrate their headquarters in the forms of people they once knew and loved without meeting much resistance,"_ His own eyes looked to the corner to see the same long red haired boy, hanging from the ceiling, wrists bound by thorn covered ropes. A mythical fire-like aura surrounded the boy, pouring into a feather that was linked to a small pool in the ground.

A grin spread across the taller male's face, _"We shall observe from here for now. When the time comes, we'll be able to rise back into the exalted glory we once reveled in."_

_

* * *

_

"Lihua's in a comatose state," Kurt came into the room where the others sat, a long white trench coat covering his frame, "As of now, we're not sure what the cause of it is."

Tsugumi's eyes widened, tears beginning to form on the edges of her eyelids, "Sempai…" She breathed before sniffling back the tears. Jun, who had seated himself next to Tsugumi, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Tsugumi didn't protest and began whimpering on Jun's shoulder, "I'm glad you didn't get this way, Jun," Tsugumi added, unknowingly causing a faint blush to cross Jun's face.

Silvia watched the group, noting all the somber looks that took over their expressions. Her eyes drifted to the boy that sat next to her, wondering what had happened in that room. Jun had said a bright light had surrounded them, and then Lihua's scream pierced the deafening silence that filled the room before the light disappeared. Lihuha had lain almost lifeless at the boy's feet, like her soul had been drained out of her body.

They all wondered if this boy had something to do with it. No doubt the Commander knew what was going on; he always did, but he would never say anything until they learned for themselves. Silva's blue eyes remained on the boy. She wanted to believe he was Apollo, she really did. Her eyes drifted down his body. He was not wearing the patched up canvas cloak he had on before, but had on a pair of tattered green shorts and matching sleeveless shirt. Had Apollo really been that buff the last time Silvia saw him? She could not remember for the life of her.

Those mismatched eyes drifted to look at Silvia, eyeing her with suspicion and a bit of amusement, "Do you really believe that I am who you say I am?" He quietly asked her, his tone so low that it took a moment for Silvia to fully comprehend his question.

"I-" Her blue eyes wavered for a moment, caught in the ruby and gold web that filled his gaze. She swallowed, what was she supposed to say? Yes, she hoped that he was her lover, her soul mate, her other half. Loneliness had filled her heart several nights, and here was a glimmer of hope that the horrid loneliness was going to leave her, "I hope so," She responded back, her voice at the same level as his.

"Is she going to get better?" Pierre finally asked, looking over at Kurt, "Is there anything to make Lihua wake up?"

Kurt shook his head, "It's not known at the present moment," He looked back at his sister's lover, sadness filling his own eyes, "The other doctors are trying everything they can think of, but nothing seems to be working. It is almost like her soul's been pulled right out of her body," Kurt could not stop his eyes from sending an angry glare towards the strange boy, but his chin tilted upwards and away when the boy looked away from Silvia to him. Silvia watched those mismatched eyes narrow as they returned the glare they were given. She wanted to stop this from happening, but doubt even lied within her own conscience.

Unable to take much more of the mood surrounding her, Silvia pushed herself up and out of the room, heading towards her own room to seek comfort within herself. However, she forgot that she now shared a room with Chibiko. Silvia remembered this when she opened the door to her room to see Chibiko cleaning and putting away clothes. Since Chibiko could not work the military vectors to rebuild the cities that had been battle torn, she had devoted her time to cleaning and helping out the DEAVA staff as much as her little body could. Silvia was eternally grateful to the smaller girl because Chibiko had helped her cope with the many sleepless and tear filled nights. The two had definitely become closer over the past couple years and Silvia was thankful for it.

This time, Chibiko could immediately see the pain and suffering that filled Silvia. The smaller girl rose to her feet and quickly pulled Silvia into an embrace. Silvia dropped to her knees and began crying into Chibiko's shoulder, "Why are you crying, Silvia?" Chibiko asked Silvia, running her small hand through Silvia's hair, "Apollo's back, isn't he? I thought you would be happy!"

"I am," Silvia responded, pulling away from Chibiko and wiping the tears from her eyes, "But something just doesn't seem right. Not only does he not remember anything, but he also somehow caused Lihua to go into a coma. It just doesn't seem right, Chibiko," She explained, sitting back on her knees before letting out a breath she did not realize she was holding.

"Silvia," Chibiko slowly approached Silvia, putting a hand on her shoulder, "What would you do if you found out that this boy, even though he looks and acts like Apollo, is not Apollo? What if he is someone else? Or something much worse?"

Silvia blinked, slightly taken back by Chibiko's words, "What do you mean, 'something much worse?'" She asked, tilting her head to the side with curiosity.

"What if," Chibiko began, pausing long enough to sit down next to Silvia, "Everyone that fought that last battle said that they did not know what happened to the other Shadow Angels. What if this boy is just an incarnation of one of them?"

Silvia had not thought of it that way. What if he was a Shadow Angel? Did he knowingly take a form that would dupe everybody, making them believe that he was Apollo, the reincarnation of Apollonius? Here she was, the one responsible for allowing him inside DEAVA's headquarters, "So, is it my fault?" Silvia finally asked Chibiko, uncontrolled tears welling up inside of her eyes, "Is it my fault that Lihua's in that comatose state?"

Chibiko's eyes widened before she hung her head. Her hands folded in her dress, frustration welling up inside of her. The frustration was more at making Silvia more upset instead of making her happier. Finally, Chibiko shook her head, "No, it isn't your fault, Silvia. It could not even be his doing that Lihua's in the state she's in now."

* * *

"_Johannes-sama," _The brown haired boy shifted his eyes away from the scene in front of him towards the other male, _"I think the two girls are onto our plan."_

The silver haired male gracefully moved over to the brown haired boy, one hand reaching down to pull the boy's chin up, _"Do not worry, Lensi,"_ A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips before they pressed down on the boy's. He pulled away, leaving the boy breathless and awestruck, _"There is still doubt in their minds. We do not have to worry until one of them actually figures out what his true form really is."_

In the corner of the dark room, the boy that was surrounded by the mythical fire-like aura began to stir, "Silvia…" He called out, but it was so quiet that it barely reached his own ears, "Seliane…"

* * *

Ending Notes: OMG guys, I feel so incredibly bad for taking so long on this! Things happened, everything went down, and I neglected my darling fic and its readers. Please forgive me! Anyone figured out what's going on yet? ;)


End file.
